


Партнерство

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Star Trek
Genre: D/s, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Написано на kink!фест на diary.ru, по заявке:Чехов/Маккой, Ребут. БДСМ, устоявшиеся Д/с отношения, Чехов - доминант, Маккой - сабмиссив. Когда Маккой возвращается после особо тяжелой смены, Чехов забирает у него контроль и помогает расслабиться и забыть обо всем. Доминирование без унижения нижнего, пожалуйста.





	1. Решка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Die+Glocke).



Это такая игра. В ней есть свод правил, роли и артефакты. Есть даже волшебное стоп-слово.  
Ничто никогда не выходит за пределы комнаты, ничто никогда не начинается снаружи. Осветители работают на минимуме, так, что он не может даже разглядеть лица своего доминанта и жадно ловит тени и отзвуки.

Если бы кто-то спросил Боунза, кто все это начал, он вряд ли бы нашел связный ответ. Это просто началось. Им даже не удалось тогда поговорить. Энсин коротко спросил:  
\- Стоп-слово?  
И, получив ответ, приглушил осветитель. И все.

Пересекаясь в рабочее время они ведут себя как и прежде. Коротко здороваются, передают поручения капитана. Очень редко вступают в сдержанные диалоги. Никогда не задерживаются взглядом друг на друге.

Когда наступает момент, Павел всегда определяет это лучше него. Он коротко касается плеча Маккоя в медотсеке или молча кивает перехватывая того в коридоре, на капитанском мостике, в комнате отдыха. Иногда он еле дотаскивает ноги до собственной каюты, после особенно напряженной вылазки, а энсин уже ждет его там.

Он не отдаёт команд, не приказывает - обходится уверенными прикосновениями и кивками.  
Было бы ложью сказать, что Маккой безропотно терпит это. О нет, он наслаждается, старается отпечатать в памяти каждую секунду, которую осознает. Ему не запрещено говорить, но единственное, чего он боится в такие моменты, это сказать что-то не то и все испортить. Поэтому Маккой предпочитает словам стоны, которые (очень редко) срываются на крик или рычание.

После каждой сессии он ощущает легкость и покой, любые проблемы отступают на задний план и он как нигде больше чувствует себя в безопасности. Доминант остается до самого утра и, стараясь не тревожить, тихо лежит на полу у его постели. В такие ночи Маккой спит как никогда крепко.

Однажды, после внезапного звонка Мириам, у Маккоя просто срывает крышу. Он точно знает, что и как ему сейчас нужно, бросается прочь из медотсека и почти бежит к лифту. Но в коридоре его перехватывает Кирк. Друг внимательно вглядывается ему в глаза и очень серьезно спрашивает:  
\- Что случилось, Боунз?  
Маккой колеблется только несколько секунд, прежде чем бросить:  
\- Мне нужно выпить.  
И сам первым первым находит дорогу к капитанской каюте.

Они разговаривают почти до четырех утра. Говорят о Мириам, об их миссии, даже о чертовом Споке. Спустя непонятно сколько бутылок Маккой все-таки понимает, что это неважно. Все неважно. И почти решается рассказать другу о том, что происходит с ним третий месяц. Но неожиданно Кирк спрашивает, словно продолжая оборванный на середине разговор:  
\- Так кто она, Боунз? О, брось, я же вижу, как ты изменился! И только не говори мне, что просто изобрел новую вакцину!  
Вместо ответа Маккой поднимается и почти обреченно перенимает жизнерадостную улыбку Кирка. Он мог бы рассказать, даже хотел бы, но это не только его тайна. Он прощается, и Кирк только пожимает плечами "как хочешь", тоже поднимаясь, чтобы проводить его до двери.

Когда он добирается до собственной каюты, планируя проспать еще хотя бы пару часов перед началом смены, то обнаруживает, что комната не пуста. Из приоткрытой двери в помещение прорывается непривычно много света и он успевает увидеть трогательно дезориентированного в пространстве Чехова, который уже через секунду подрывается с места.  
В несколько шагов тот преодолевает расстояние между ними и замирает в дюйме от лица Маккоя. А потом брезгливо морщится и отступает в сторону выхода. Маккой провожает его взглядом, подавляя желание протянуть руку и остановить. Воображение, подстегнутое алкоголем, так живо рисует Чехова, прижатого к противоположной стене бокса сильными руками доктора, смущенного и в тоже время бесстыдно тянущегося навстречу, что он почти чувствует вкус его жестких и горячих губ. Не больше, чем наваждение.  
Чехов оборачивается от двери и, открыто улыбаясь ему, произносит вежливое:  
\- Доброй ночи, доктор Маккой, сэр!  
А потом разворачивается и уходит прочь по темному коридору.  
В эту ночь Маккою так и не удается уснуть.

В голову лезут совершенно идиотские мысли и не позволяют сосредоточиться на работе. Он думает, что нужно поговорить, что должен объясниться, а потом раз за разом представляет, как будет выглядеть этот разговор и только невесело ухмыляется получающейся картинке.  
Он спит плохо. Хуже, даже, чем было до. Чаще вступает в бессмысленные словесные поединки со Споком, ужесточает контроль на плановых осмотрах и не улыбается вообще. Кирк больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Только пристально смотрит, и под этим тяжёлым взглядом Маккою становится совсем паршиво.

Всю неделю он фактически живёт в медотсеке. Возвращаться в свой бокс нет ни желания, ни тем более сил. Он сомневается, что там ему удастся уснуть даже на те несколько часов, которые он перехватывает на жёсткой кушетке перед началом рабочего дня.

В тот день, когда он срывается на сестре, просто уронившей пустую пробирку, Маккой наконец-то решает напиться. В гордом одиночестве и до беспамятства. Пусть его лучше мучает похмелье и совесть, чем это. Всё это время он ничего не анализирует и не пытается разобраться в себе, только чувствует, как знакомая пустота внутри постепенно разворачивается свои объятья. Подумать только, а он ведь и не заметил, когда она перестала быть привычной.

Когда он уже наполняет первый стакан, на его запястье ложится тонкая сильная рука. Чехов стоит за его креслом, а потому, чтобы склониться к уху Маккоя, ему приходится немного наклониться. Он произносит тихим ровным голосом:  
\- Это ведь намного лучше, чем алкоголь.  
Не вопрос и не предложение – простая констатация факта. Когда Маккой всё-таки оборачивается, в медотсеке кроме него никого нет.

В этот раз они используют жгуты на руки и ноги и плотную повязку для глаз. Из чистого любопытства Маккой пробует пошевелиться или сдвинуть повязку – бесполезно, доминант знает своё дело идеально. Впрочем, как и всё, за что берётся.

Маккой немного подрагивает от нетерпения. Он не знает, что будет дальше. Никогда не знает. Окажется это грубо или предельно нежно, использует ли его доминат подручные средства или обойдётся самим собой. Маккой даже не знает, прикоснётся ли тот к нему. Достоверно только то, что он не уйдёт, не обманет, не причинит боли. Да, боль тоже под негласным запретом в этой игре. Потому что Маккой слишком её боится.  
Понемногу он чувствует, как тепло и умиротворение расползается по плотно зафиксированному телу. Он до сих пор помнит, как в первый раз его била крупная дрожь от всего происходящего – доверять вот так, безоговорочно, полностью, он учился постепенно. И удовольствие, не от ласк или прикосновений, а просто от того, что с ним происходит тоже пришло не сразу. Или, если быть честным с собой – он не сразу его заметил.  
Маккой вслушивается в тишину комнаты и вдруг чувствует размеренное невесомое дыхание у себя на щеке. Чехов сегодня осторожен и ласков. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по скулам Маккоя, спускается к шее, нежно целует подбородок. Он никогда не касается губ, и это тоже их негласное правило.  
Они оба полностью обнажены, если не считать пары полосок ткани на теле Боунза. Но в этой наготе нет ничего порочного. Это чистота единения. И Маккоя даже не тошнит от романтизма собственных мыслей.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени до тех пор, пока него доминант не опускается на его член, осторожно помогая себе рукой. Маккой стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать. Он хочет слышать едва доносящееся прерывистое дыхание домината. Тот делает несколько медленных движений вверх-вниз и резко насаживается до конца. Маккою отчаянно хочется толкнуться, пошевелиться, но он плотно прижат к постели и даже небольшой рывок ему недоступен. Его берут неторопливо и даже преувеличенно растянуто, не давая кончить и постоянно удерживая на грани. Но заслуженная и сладкая пытка не длится долго – сказывается ли перенапряжение последних дней, или Чехову просто удалось найти у него какую-то особенную точку – Маккой не знает. И ему абсолютно плевать на это.

Потому что когда он ослабляет путы и снимает повязку с глаз – на смену тянущей пустоте внутри снова приходит умиротворение. Он чувствует это каждой клеточкой своего тела, уже проваливаясь в сон, под мерное дыхание своего доминанта, привычно доносящееся с пола, но так и не решается применить к происходящему слово счастье.


	2. Орел

«Ну же, расслабься». Он кладёт ладонь на напряжённую спину, чуть поглаживая, и в пальцах приятно отдаётся разница температур между разгорячённым телом и его, как и всегда прохладными, руками.

Это начинается до нелепого просто.

***  
\- Стоп-слово? – вопрос звучит буднично и отстранённо, почти выбиваясь из ёбаной фантасмагоричности происходящего, но дополняя её. Как будто так и надо. Как будто подобное является для них обоих обычным делом и сейчас нужно просто уточнить подробности.  
Он медлит всего секунду, прежде чем ответить.

\- Джей.

Голос только слегка дрожит и в интонации проскальзывает едва заметное удивление. Чехов коротко кивает, присматриваясь, хотя со стороны и не ясно, что он рассчитывает разглядеть в такой темноте. Он не сопротивляется, он только смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами и совсем не двигается до тех пор, пока тот легким толчком не направляет его в сторону кровати.

Но такой покорности не достаточно.

Чехов подходит со спины, и, хотя снимая с него форменную рубашку только слегка касается скрытого под ней тела, чувствует несподающее напряжение, сковывающее каждую мышцу под кожей саба. Он тонко улыбается, бесшумно втягивая запах, доступный до этого, только на непозволительно большом расстоянии, и толкает Маккоя на кровать, лицом вниз. Позволяет тому удобно улечься, лишь слегка направляя, и перекидывает ногу через его бёдра, чтобы сесть сверху.

Маккой под ним мелко дрожит, когда тот осторожно проходится по его рукам от плеч до кистей и заводит их за голову, складывая у лица. Он вдавливает его бедрами в постель чуть сильнее, когда приподнимается, чтобы избавиться от собственной рубашки – слишком быстро в маленьком помещении становится жарко.

«Ну же, расслабься», - думает Чехов, и чувствует, как непреодолимая нежность, разливается по всему его существу, от одной этой не озвученной фразы. Но слова могут оказаться лишними, нарушить саму мелодику происходящего, и он молча кладёт Маккою между лопаток ладонь, стараясь передать все эмоции легким прикосновением.

Он знает, что сделает всё правильно. Сделает так, как не смог бы никто другой. Он ведь гений.

***  
Он знает это с самой первой минуты, когда пересекается с Маккоем на мостике. Ещё не имея понятия ни об его статусе, ни об имени, Павел осознает, что оказался на краю пропасти. И это чувство не покидает его ни на минуту все последующие месяцы. Когда он робко улыбается доктору. Когда, скрытый за широкими спинами членов команды, смело пожирает его глазами, заучивая каждую деталь. Когда крутится у медотсека чуть ли не больше, чем в инженерном, и при этом прилагает нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не быть замеченным. И особенно, когда продумывает свой план. План спасения, как он, быть может оправдываясь, называет его про себя.

На самом деле, он понимает, что никогда толком не верил в исполнимость собственно «плана», только когда пути назад уже нет. Он в каюте Маккоя, в спальне, освещение стоит на минимальной отметке, и хозяин комнаты закрывает за собой дверь и сталкивается с энсином взглядом. А его сердце пропускает удар. Доля секунды, достаточная чтобы подумать «пан или пропал», короткий вдох, и он уверенно делает шаг в свою персональную пропасть, вдруг переставая думать о последствиях. И всё получается.  
***

Маккой под ним сдаёт позиции неохотно, но у него тоже нет пути назад. Выбор сделан, разница только во времени, которое им понадобится. И Павел готов дать ему это время, он пришёл не чтобы разрушить что-то, только чтобы собрать разрушенное когда-то раньше. Он готов ждать.

У Чехова очень чувствительные руки и прекрасное чувство направления. Он отнимает ладонь и проходится подушечками больших пальцев по кромке выступающих лопаток, почти не касаясь остальными пальцами его спины. Потом осторожно, словно это может причинить боль, сжимает трапецивидные мышцы и поднимается ладонями к шее. «Расслабься, я не сделаю тебе больно».  
Его ладони не очень большие, может быть даже слишком тонкие для мужчины, но сильные. Он отпускает беззащитную шею и с нажимом проходится по бокам, от поясницы и вверх, останавливаясь на плечевых суставах, и Маккой всё ещё немного дрожит под его руками, но дышать начинает глубже. И Павел вдавливает большие пальцы продольным движением около позвоночника, чуть расправляя плечи под своими руками.

Павел хмурится, от чего между бровей у него пролегает вертикальная морщинка, которая кажется такой забавной капитану Кирку. «Расслабься», - нажимает он на плечи Маккоя чуть резче и сильнее. И тот, наконец, сдаётся. Оплывает под уверенными руками, и дыхание его становится громче.

Павел чуть приподнимается, чтобы достать из кармана брюк масло. Разносит его по ладоням, удерживая Маккоя на месте плотно сжатыми на его заду бёдрами. Не позволяя забыть своего положения в этой игре. Некстати в голову приходит сравнение с жеребцом, но он тут же отметает его – Маккой совсем не похож на лошадь, скорее на большого уличного кота.

Он оглаживает скользкими ладонями ставшую податливой спину, проходится по загривку и постепенно наращивает темп. Растирает и разминает мышцы, проходится по чувствительным точкам, расслабляет иллюзорные узлы, стягивающие всё тело доктора. Чувствуя, как горит кожа под его руками, как кровообращение добирается до зажатых мест, Павел погружается в процесс полностью, и потому удивлённо моргает, когда вдруг слышит сдавленный стон. И весомо ощущает собственную на него реакцию.

Но не позволяет себе прервать массаж, лихорадочно перебирая в голове новые мысли.

***  
То, что он собирается делать, совсем не обязательно должно содержать секс. И Павел целенаправленно одёргивает себя каждый раз, когда мысли опасно кренятся в этом направлении. Скорее всего, то есть почти наверняка, секс окажется лишним в задуманном процессе. И, если быть честным с собой, Павел понимает, что его неопытность в данном вопросе, помешает уж точно.

***  
Он толком не знает, что делать с новым открытием. Совершенно точно, чуть более чем полностью, Павел хочет Маккоя. Он не позволяет рукам дрожать и склоняется ближе, только едва усиливая нажим, подкрепляя его весом собственного тела, и вдыхает желанный запах. Всплеск адреналина пробегает по рёбрам. Что, если он рассчитает не верно, что если такой переход только разобьёт в дребезги положенное начало? Маккой стонет ещё раз, громче, когда Павел круговыми движениями сжимает в горсти основание плеч. И все связные мысли вылетают из головы.

Его движения становятся более отрывистыми, поверхностными. С каждым новым подъёмом он всё ближе склоняется обнажённой грудью с спине, оставляя спасительный миллиметр расстояния, но уже готовый прижаться и ощутить желанное всем телом.

Он резко приподнимается и сам не знает, как ему хватает сил одним движением перевернуть под собой Маккоя. Может быть потому, что тот поддаётся? Павел старается не смотреть ему в глаза и благодарит все существующие высшие силы, за то что при таком освещении невозможно разглядеть ни его покрасневших щёк, ни уже совершенно неприлично алеющих ушей. Он лёгким прикосновением прижимает руки Маккоя вдоль тела, не позволяя пошевелиться, и сам проходится языком от пупка до паха, одним коротким движением. Быстро расстёгивает ширинку и стягивает брюки вместе с трусами до колен, ловко скользя согнутых ногах по узкой кровати. Всё ещё не поднимая взгляда осторожно сгибает и разводит ноги доктора, опуская ближе. Тот не сопротивляется и не пытается перенять инициативу. Он снова напряжён, но это напряжение не имеет ничего общего с недоверием или попыткой удержать контроль – Маккой словно боится спугнуть момент, задерживает дыхание и неосознанно сжимает руками простынь.

Павел старается не думать о том, что вот сейчас он совершенно не знает, что делать. Он немного склоняет голову на бок, как делает всегда, сталкиваясь с новой и интересной задачей и отдавась на волю своим желаниям, скромно проводит кончиком носа от основания члена до головки. Маккой под ним выгибает спину и тихо шипит сквозь зубы, тщетно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Жилки, на всё ещё сжимающих простынь руках, недвусмысленно вздуваются, но Павел уже не видит и не ощущает всего это. Он легко целует головку, указательным пальцем прослеживая венку, и немного оттягивает тонкую кожицу, всё ещё задевая дыханием беззащитно темнеющий, увеличившийся конец. Осторожно берёт во вторую руку его мошонку, не сжимая, а только поглаживая, и неожиданно даже для себя берёт так глубоко как может.

Медленно и упоённо посасывая, он уже обеими руками прижимает бёдра Маккоя к кровати, не позволяя вмешаться, но тот даже не пытается. Только прерывисто и затравленно дышит, неотрывно всматриваясь ему в макушку. Чехов поглаживает выступающие бедренные косточки, не столько лаская, сколько успокаивая, и вбирает глубже. Это тоже оказывается удивительно легко. Он проходится языком вверх от самого основания члена, всё ещё обхватив его губами, а потом переключает всё внимание на головку. Забирает неглубоко, почти играя с ней языком, и помогает себе рукой, в такт проводя вверх-вниз до самого основания. От этого сносит крышу, но Павел всё же старается взять себя в руки и постепенно наращивает темп. Его саб слишком устал, ему нужно дать возможность на отдых, а это не всегда стоит делать через доведение до изнеможения. Тем более (и этой мысли Павел против воли слегка улыбается), если всё будет хорошо, у него будет ещё ни одна возможность насладиться по полной.

Когда Леонард выгибается в оргазменной судороге, резко подаваясь вперёд, Павел не отстраняется, удерживает головку губами, принимая сладковатую сперму. И ещё несколько мгновений после этого ласково проводит языком по нежной и разгорячённой крайней плоти. Он беспорядочно гладит бедра и живот саба, успокаивая. Целомудренно целует его лобок плотно сжатыми губами и тяжело поднимается.

Передвигаться в липком и мокром белье крайне неудобно, но в первую очередь ему нужно позаботиться о Леонарде. Он быстро доходит до ванной, смачивает полотенце и возвращается, перекинув его через плечо, пока тот не успел ощутить его отсутствие. Каждое движение Павла собранное и уверенное. Сначала он полностью стягивает болтающиеся в области щиколоток трусы и брюки, аккуратно снимает каждый носок, при этом нежно проводя сначала по правой ступне, а потом по левой, и складывает одежду тут же на стуле. Потом снимает с плеча влажное полотенце, чтобы обтереть им сначала бёдра и живот саба, а затем и его всего.

Всё это время Леонард не открывает глаз. Он тихо и размеренно дышит, безропотно подчиняясь каждому движению, но явно ещё не спит. Тело его расслаблено и такое несвойственное лицу сурового доктора выражение умиротворения только дополняет картину. Павел позволяет себе улыбнуться открыто и счастливо - у него получилось! - и плотно укрывает Леонарда одеялом, сохраняя спасительное тепло.

А затем садится на пол у самой кровати и неотрывно следит, как тот засыпает. Где-то на периферии сознания, крутятся мысли о том, как он будет утром добираться в таком виде до собственной каюты, и как мог не додуматься раздеться или предусмотреть произошедшее и взять смену одежды (хотя последний вопрос отдаёт лицемерием – Павел прекрасно знает как). Но всё это сейчас не важно.

Значение имеет только ровное дыхание успевшего уснуть его Леонарда, и сладковатый привкус первой победы у Павла во рту.


End file.
